thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 79th Hunger Games: Pre-Games
These are the reapings, chariot rides, and training scores for the tributes of Jabberjay's 79th Hunger Games . The Reapings District One No volunteers this year. This was something that hit all of the District One tributes hard when it was first announced. A handful of 18 year-old careers were the most disappointed, knowing now that they may never get their chance at fame and fortune they had trained their entire lives for. As the perky blonde escort reached her hand into the glass bowl of paper slips, the District One victors stood waiting, hoping they got two strong children this year, but knowing they probably wouldn't. The escort retrieved a piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the name for all to here. A bunch of brawny 18 year-old girls sighed in disappointment as the name was called. "Tinsley Cape!" A beautiful 17 year-old girl walked up to the stage, the boys of District One closely watching her. She was such a nice girl, she wouldn't last a day. Or at least that's what everyone thought. "Easton Lee!" that was the next name that was called. The girls of District One didn't take their eyes off of him as he took the stage. He was known as being a ladies-man, but he was also strong and would probably stand a chance in the games. The two tributes shook hands. Two pieces of eye-candy for the sponsers. Apparently that's what happens when volunteers aren't allowed. District Two District Two was even more upset by the fact that volunteers weren't allowed. Half of the district refused to go to the reaping and had to get dragged out by peacekeepers. Their escort, a muscular military-looking man who never smiled, barely wasted time before he picked the first name from the glass ball. "Sarona Merion!" he exclaimed as if she was in trouble. And she was in trouble. Because the odds of her getting out of the arena were 1 in 24. But she was more a career than any volunteer would be. "Rovil Lariste!" he called next. The twitchy autistic boy walked up to the stage next. But he would surely be a force to be reckoned with, the other tributes could already tell. The career girls who weren't picked were a little relieved now, knowing that Rovil could probably take them down without even thinking about it. The two tributes shook hands as their mentors smiled and whispered to each other. One of the victors in the line was the ruthless Rebecca Behead, but she had lost interest in the games since she won and hasn't once been a mentor. These tributes would certainly be an intersting pair. District Three Many children took a break from their gadgets and robots to head over to the District Three reaping. Their escort was a twitchy man with frizzy gray hair. Even though he was from the Capitol, it was almost as if he had come from the district himself. "L-L-L-oxie Whe-e-e-l" he studdered, but before he had even finished the first letter, the purple-haired girl was already up. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was a quiet girl who silently planned other peoples' downfalls and who had ADHD. The escort than reached into the boys' glass ball with a shaky hand. "D-D-D-ouglas Head" he shouted, but barely anyone could hear him. Well, Douglas could. Everyone knew him and suspected that the reaping must have been rigged. The Capitol hated him, but he hated the Capitol too. And he was planning to rebel as soon as he got the chance, just as one of the tributes from District Three had done the previous year. Loxie and Douglas shook hands. An evil girl who the Capitol would praise and a rebel the Capitol would do anything to kill. District Four The third and final career district of Panem was the next to hold the reaping. A woman dressed in green and with a body painted blue was the ridiculous looking escort for the district. The kids of this district weren't nearly as disappointed as the kids from the other career districts, but some were still upset. The escort was impatient and drew names from the glass ball as quick as she could. "Nikki Quahog," she said aloud, but not happily. A red-haired twelve year-old walked up to the stage, looking around scared. But no one could volunteer to save her life. "Surf Blue," the escort barely waited for Nikki to reach the stage before reading the next name. An 18 year-old walked up to the stage, looking back towards his brothers, scared that they'd have to watch him die on live TV. An entire line of victors watched from the stage. Amoung them were the two mentors for this year, Star Sun and Scorpius Flame, who both watched the two new tributes with pain and pity. Nikki and Surf turned to shake hands. Nikki was crying but Surf held strong. Even though he couldn't stop thinking about his brothers. District Five The people of District 5 gathered for the reaping, hoping that the no volunteers rule would help them out this year. Finally a pack of six volunteering careers to fight in the arena wasn't a guarantee. The entire district fell silent as the escort dug her hand into the first glass ball. She pulled out and unfolded the single paper slip, a practical death sentence for whoever's name was carefully scrawled on it. "Emma Rice!" she called, and several girls in the crowd gasped. Emma was one of the nicest people in the district, and now she had been reaped. But the 15 year-old stayed strong as she made her way up to the stage. She waved silently to her best friend, Thorn Blaze, who was standing with all of the boys, wishing he could volunteer to protect Emma. But he didn't have to. "Thorn Blaze!" called the escort, and Thorn made his way to the stage. Emma was speechless as she turned to shake her best friend's hand. Ice Hawk, a District 5 victor who was now 35 with two kids and was not mentoring this year, gave them a sad look. Because no matter what, at least one of them was going to die soon. District Six The next stop for reapings was District Six, the medical research district. The town square was a silent as usual as the mayor read out the history of Panem and then the District 6 escort stepped forward to draw two names from the gleaming glass balls. One of the previous D6 victors, Lilac Drugs, watched in anticipation, hoping she didn't have to witness another brother-sister pair get reaped. First as always was the girls' drawing. "Cho Abiko!" the escort called, and an 18 year-old girl walked up to the stage. She looked down to her boyfriend, a man she had hoped to marry. She knew she must win, she must win for him. The escort reached into the other glass ball to draw a boy's name. Cho was glad that there was a no volunteer rule, otherwise she knew her boyfriend would volunteer for her. "Lucifer Shadows!" the escort called, and everyone turned to each other, shocked and confused. The boy who escaped from his orphanage and murdered half of the children was reaped. No one had even known that he still lived in the district. Looking like a rabid animal, Lucifer walked up to the stage and shook Cho's hand. She looked back to her boyfriend. It would take luck for her to make it through these games. District Seven In the forest-surrounded territory of District 7, people gathered as the next reaping began. Tree Summer, a previous victor and mentor for this year, watched as the escort removed a slip from the first glass ball. "Violet Oak!" she called enthusiastically. A pretty girl pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to the stage with poise. Smiling arrogantly, Violet stood and impatienly waited for the next name to be drawn. Whoever it was, she was ready to kill him. "Sonny Raine!" The escort called. A blonde 13 year-old walked up to the stage, looking afraid. He was known for being intelligent, shy, and quiet. Good Violet thought. The bloodbath will take care of him. The two shook hands. "You know you're about to die?" Violet asked Sonny. He didn't answer. They turned back to the crowd and the cameras captured a few more seconds of footage before shutting off. District Eight Taking a break from the textile mills, the people of District Eight gathered at the center of town for the reaping. Amoung the pervious victors were Nolt Ranfer, and a brother and sister duo, Silk and Nylon Denim. Two more victors were with them, and they would be the mentors for this year. Nolt, Silk, and Nylon hated watching tributes die as it was. The escort for District Eight reached into the first glass ball and picked out a name. The girl stood up before her name was even called. "Seiko Nox!" A beautiful but arrogant blonde girl walked up to the stage, flaunting a cocky smile. She would certainly be a career for these games. Out in the crowd, Gimili Laurson rejoyced. Seiko's gang had always bullied him in school but now she'd be gone! Guaranteed, she would most likely die, her death aired on live TV for the entire country to watch, but at least he'd be free from her. And then the escort called it. "Gimili Laurson!" Seiko's mouth curved into a sinister smile. Gimili could see the knife glinting in her pocket already. As they shook hands, he couldn't help but wish she just killed him now. At least she'd be arrested rather than praised. District Nine The people of District Nine gathered for the reaping, hating that they had to send more tributes to be killed. They only had one victor who was still alive, Apollo Silvermoon, and they had only two victors in all, the least of any district. The escort, who was annoyed he was assigned such an infamous district, reached for the first name, knowing the fate of two children were in his hands. "Willow Thorne," he unenthusiastically called. The girl who walked to the stage was shaky and she badly wished for someone to volunteer for her, but it was forbidden. She was scared of nearly everything, but the games were at the top of the list. "Fredrick Thorton," the escort called next. Everyone looked around but no one stood. Eventually, a bunch of the boys pushed Fredrick off to the stage. The richest kid in District 9 was reaped. No amount of money could buy him out of this. The two tributes shook hands, both willing to give anything to be somewhere else at this moment. District Ten The next stop was District Ten for their reaping. It was mid-afternoon now, and it looked like a storm was about to begin. As thunder boomed in the sky, the mayor read out the history of the games and Panem. 75 years of games had gone by and the districts rebelled, the capitol fell...but eventually the Capitol gained the upper hand and the games were reinstated...another 78 games have gone by and now it's time for the 79th Games. Thankfully, the rain still was holding off while the escort picked out the first name. He had trouble pronouncing it, but still managed to spit it out. "Lyse Kjeragbolten!" he exclaimed, though he completely mispronouced it. A determined-looking 14 year-old girl made her way to the stage. Next up was the boy tribute. "Tsawwassen Swartz!" the escort called, yet again mispronoucing the name. A blonde 18 year-old boy made his way to the stage and shook the girl's hand briskly before the escort even instructed him to. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the tributes of the District 10!" District Eleven In the vast grain fields, the reaping of District Eleven began. Rain was steadily falling now, but the worst of the storm was far away, all the way in District Twelve. The escort drew the first name from the glass ball, pitying the underfed children who were standing in the crowd. "Peppa Ranoch!" she called, eliciting a brown-haired girl from the crowd. As she took the stage and shook hands with the previous victors, the escort drew another name. "Kyler Quist!" she announced. A boy who had been sitting in the crowd, feeling bad for Peppa, now had to feel bad for himself. Peppa looked into the crowd for Sam, the boy she loved, and it took her a few seconds to spot him. Seeing him made her want to cry, even though she was the strongest girl she knew. As Kyler went to shake her hand, Peppa did it. She ran into the crowd and gave Sam and huge hug, tears rolling down her cheeks. Peacekeepers then grabbed her and pulled her back up to the stage. She shook Kyler's hand lightly but could only think of Sam. District Twelve Rain poured down on the streets as the people of District Twelve gathered for another reaping. Another chance to send their kids to die. District Twelve had three victors, one more than District Nine, but less than all the other districts. All three victors were still alive, but one named Kitty Thomas, was missing. As the escort, a desendant of Effie Trinket, reached into the glass ball, Velma felt a pit form in her stomach. "Velma Ready!" the escort called in a bubbly voice. Velma took the stage, wondering how she'd be able to rebel against the Capitol when she was trapped in the arena. "Rick Patterson!" the escort called the second name even more enthuiastically. A young boy took the stage, looking way to calm to be real. The two tributes shook hands, and the crowd had no idea that two rebels had just been reaped. As they turned away from each other, both of them noticed two hooded figures standing far away from the town square. One was a boy with shaggy brown hair and another a girl with long gray hair. The two whispered to each other and then ran away, vanishing into the storm. Chariot Rides District One: Luxary Items The crowd in the Capitol stood excited as the first chariot of the night rolled into the streets. District One was always a fan favorite and tonight was certainly no exception. Easton was dressed in a glowing golden tuxedo, wearing a crown, and holding a bejeweled staff. He blew kisses into the crowd and many girls stretched to catch them. Tinsley was in a dress made completely of gemstones, all different colors. She wore a tiara and looked like a princess. The chariot itself was golden and the horses' reins were bejeweled. Even as the chariot rolled away, the Capitol citizens craned to watch it. District Two: Weaponry and Stone Quarries Though the citizens of the Capitol were still focused on District One's chariot, they soon forgot all about it at the sight of District Two's chariot. The entire chariot was designed in camoflague colors and Rovil and Sarona were wearing military clothing. They wore combat boots, camo, headbands, and war paint. The two weilded guns that they shot at the crowd, but instead of producing bullets the guns shot out candy to the crowd. The capitol was loving it, running around to catch the candy in midair. Rovil looked like he was having too much fun, but the citizens didn't care. This would be a chariot to remember. District Three: Electronics and Power The next chariot that rolled into the crowd was from District Three. Featuring strobe lights and fog machines, the chariot lit up the night. Although the Capitol loved the chariot, they didn't so much like the tributes' outfits. Loxie and Douglas were wearing lab coats and safety glasses, and Loxie looked extremely bored. After a few minutes as the Capitol started to lose intrest, fireworks shot off from the chariot, mezmorizing everyone in the crowd. Loxie only wished she could send some fireworks at the other tributes. Douglas only wished that he could send some fireworks into the crowd. District Four: Fishing As the fireworks on District 3's chariot ceased, District 4's chariot rolled out into the crowd. The chariot was designed as an ocean bed, complete with coral-looking plastic and seaweed. Nikki was dressed as a mermaid and Surf was dressed as a merman, something he couldn't stand. Water jets shot up from the chariot as it rolled through the crowd. Both of the horses were dressed to appear like seahorses, though it wasn't very convincing. Overall the chariot was likeable but didn't really stand out. District Five: Genetic Research and Muttations As District 4's chariot rolled away, the Capitol was hoping for something more interesting. What they got was certainly interesting. This chariot was pulled by wolf-muttations that luckily didn't attack the crowd. On the chariot was Thorn, dressed as a tracker jacker, and Emma, dressed as a jabberjay. Thankfully no one made the connection between Emma's outfit and Katniss's similar outfit from over 100 years ago. The chariot itself was steel with pictures of muttations painted onto it. The wolves had problems pulling the heavy veihcle away, forcing the capitol to stare at it longer than any other chariot. District Six: Medical Research District 6's chariot rolled into the street. Both tributes were dressed as doctors and the chariot was designed to look like an ambulance, though these veihcles hadn't been used since the end of the world centuries ago. Cho was crying and made no attempt to stop the tears, mad at the Capitol for killing her boyfriend after the reaping. Lucifer didn't look right at all in his doctor's outfit, it would be more appropriate if he was dressed as a rabid wolf. The chariot would have been more accepted if the tributes weren't so out of place. District Seven: Lumber This chariot was covered with green grass and logs. It was made of lumber and designed like a log cabin. Sonny was dressed as a lumberjack and hacked away at a log with his axe. Violet had flowers in her hair and her entire dress was made of what looked like moss. Holding a bird on her finger, Violet gave an endearing smile to the crowd, though she was dying inside. This chariot was a good step up from the last ones, and was liked a lot more due to the fact that the last two were duds. District Eight: Textiles District Eight's chariot rolled into the streets, covered in silk and velvet. Golden ribbon was wrapped around the chariot and the horses. Gimili and Seiko were sitting right next to each other on the chariot. Gimili was wearing a handsome tuxedo and a crown and Seiko was wearing a pink dress and tiara. Throughout the entire ride, Gimili felt a strong and unexplained pain in his side. When the ride finally finished, Gimili finally discovered that Seiko had gave him a long shallow cut in his side with her pocket knife. District Nine: Food Processing, Fruits, and Vegetables District Nine's chariot was next, decorated like a garden. The side of the chariot was covered in vines with tomatos and strawberries amoung other foods growing on them. Fredrick was eating an apple while Williow was munching on a tomato. Both were terrified that they were in the games, but liked the attention their chariot was getting. Capitol citizens reached to grab the food from the cart, but couldn't reach it. So Fredrick and Willow began to toss food to the crowd. As if they didn't eat enough as it was. District Ten: Livestock District Ten's chariot rolled into the streets, and the crowd went silent. But this wasn't really a good thing. Tsawwassen and Lyse were both dressed from the torso down in farmer's outfits, and in their hands were pitchforks. But on their heads were hidious looking cow masks. Lyse was unhappy about it, but Tsawwseen didn't seem to really care that much. It was only an hour or two of humiliation anyway. As the chariot rolled away, the crowd began to whisper to each other about the wierdest outfits so far. District Eleven: Agriculture The second-to-last chariot of the night rolled out, the entire thing brown with wheat seemingly growing out of it. The chariot seemed to be weaved as if it was a basket. Kyler and Peppa sat on what looked like a hammock on top of the chariot, waving to the crowd. But Peppa could only think of Sam. The pair were both wearing farmer-looking outfits and sunhats, even though it was District Ten that handled the livestock. The crowd liked this chariot, but hoped they were about to get an even better one from District Twelve. District Twelve: Coal Mining District Twelve's chariot, the final one of the night, rolled out into the Capitol crowd. Pulled by sleek black horses, the chariot was covered completely in coal dust. And so were the tributes. Velma and Rick were both wearing white clothes that had been smeared in coal dust. Just as the Capitol citizens were about to mark this chariot down as the worst of them all, something unexpected happened. The chariot caught fire, but Rick and Velma didn't seem to notice. Suddenly they were on fire too, but covered in fire-retardent padding and skin-covering, they weren't harmed. Suddenly, the exterior of the chariot burned away, revealing a glowing red cart. The tributes' clothes burned away and suddenly they were in glowing orange clothes, smiling at the crowd. The Reviews Favorites: District One District Two District Twelve District Nine Okay: District Three District Four District Seven District Eight District Eleven Not-So-Great: District Five District Six District Ten Training Easton Lee: D1 Male After three days of training, Easton was the first one to attend his private training session with the gamemakers. To impress them, Easton threw spears the entire length of the room and managed to skewer every dummy. Then he showed off his climbing ability by scaling the walls. Without any footholds. The gamemakers were surely impressed. Training Score: 10 out of 12 Tinsley Cape: D1 Female Tinsley showed off her greatest skill using her signature weapon, a whip with knives tied to it. She then cut across several of teh dummies wiht her weapon, skillfully slicing open their 'stomachs.' She didn't seem interested in doing anything else, so she simply continued to cut the dummies until the gamemakers had to replace them with new ones. They were impressed by Tinsley transforming from a harmless-looking girl into a killing machine. Training Score: 9 out of 12 Rovil Lariste: D2 Male Rovil was super excited to show off his killing skill to the gamemakers. The first thing he did was grab the knives and chuck them in every possible direction. Some pierced dummies, but most of them bounced off the forcefield that protected the gamemakers or buried themselves into the wall. The gamemakers had to release him early so they could clean up, but they were impressed by his crazy killing ability. Training Score: 9 out of 12 Sarona Merion: D2 Female Sarona saw no point in demonstrating skills she wasn't going to use in the arena, so she demonstrated her strategy for the games. Quickly weaving nets, she trapped dummies and then viciously bludgeoned them with a mace. The gamemakers were impressed with her strategy, though trapping dummies didn't demonstrate if she could trap actual tributes. Training Score: 9 out of 12 Douglas Head: D3 Male Douglas hates the Capitol more than anyone. So when he entered for his training session, he was exactly cooperative. Douglas entered the room and sat down. As the gamemakers watched, he didn't even move a muscle, he just stood there and did nothing. Eventually he asked "Can I go now?" and they dismissed him. Although he was defiant, what he did wasn't a direct act of rebellion. They would only find out later during his interview about his hate for the Capitol, but it was too late to change his score. Training Score: 3 out of 12 Loxie Wheel: D3 Female Loxie, ready to be a career, entered the training room with joy, ready to attack dummies. Using swords, spears, knives, and basically every weapon in the room, she brutally mutilated the dummy. She also practiced spear and knife throwing using it as a target. Then she stepped back to admire her work. Annoyed that they had to yet again replace the dummies, they dismissed Loxie, impressed with her evil-nature. Training Score: 10 out of 12 Surf Blue: D4 Male Surf Blue had no idea what to do for his training session. He tried spearing several dummies with his trident, but eventually that got boring. He wanted to flaunt his wrestling skills, but wrestling a dummy wasn't very impressive. So instead he weaved a net, taking as long as possible so he could waste time. Training Score: 6 out of 12 Nikki Quahog: D4 Female Not knowing what to do, Nikki spent her training session tying knots ans setting up snares. She accidently got caught in one, and when the gamemakers were going to mark her score down for that, she managed to get out of it, showing her ability to escape her own traps. Training Score: 6 out of 12 Thorn Blaze: D5 Male Thorn attempted throwing knives for his training session, but when the gamemakers didn't seem too impressed, he decided to change it up a bit. He decided to show off his hand-to-hand combat skills by beating up a dummy. It wasn't incredibly impressive, but the gamemakers surely noted that he wouldn't go down without a fight. Training Score: 6 out of 12 Emma Rice: D5 Female Emma decided to show off her skill with a bow and arrow, and she was quite good, managing to pierce every target in sight. Though the gamemakers had no idea that she and her district partner both would practically refuse to kill when placed in the arena, they noted that her skill would help with hunting. Both animals and tributes. Training Score: 7 out of 12 Lucifer Shadows: D6 Male This was one of the times when the gamemakers were glad they had a forcefield up. Lucifer entered the room, a crazy Capitol Avox, and began to tear apart dummies. Then he chucked knives and spears across the room, even tossing paint buckets everywhere. But one thing was certainly clear, Lucifer would be a force to be reckoned with in the arena. Training Score: 10 out of 12 Cho Abiko: D6 Female It was a good ten minutes before the training center was cleaned up and Cho entered the room. Trying her best to stay strong, Cho attempted to camoflague herself. However, before she finished the tears began, and she couldn't hold them back. "Do you know what you've done!" she yelled at the gamemakers. Then she proceeded to paint a picture of her boyfriend getting shot. She tipped the buckets of paint over and left the room without being excused. Training Score: 11 out of 12 (For Rebelling) Sonny Raine: D7 Male Sonny was scared of how he was going to show the gamemakers his skill. But he managed to run around the room and camoflague himself amoung the weapons and supplies. The gamemakers were quite entertained, watching him hide out everywhere and trying to spot him when he did. Training Score: 8 out of 12 Violet Oak: D7 Female Violet swung her axe as if it was as light as a knife, and she used it to behead several dummies. Then she swung around and threw it at another dummy, hoping to bury it in its heart. But it missed and smacked right into the forcefield. Bouncing back, Violet had to duck to avoid it. The gamemakers were not impressed. But at least it was an accident. Training Score: 5 out of 12 Gimili Laurson: D8 Male Gimili had no strengths with weapons to help him out. However, he had practiced with archery and was pretty confident that he'd do well with a bow and arrow. After shooting a few arrows at dummies, Gimili decided to use a rope handing from the wall to scale the training room. However, Easton had already done this, and without the rope, so it wasn't as impressive Training Score: 5 out of 12 Seiko Nox: D8 Female Seiko spent most of her training session throwing knives at dummies and also impaling them with spears. Eventually, she took one and ripped its head off, right after stabbing it with a knife. The gamemakers watched as she painted Gimili Laurson across the dummy's chest in red paint. "Get the picture?!" she asked. Training Score: 10 out of 12 Fredrick Thorton: D9 Male Fredrick used a bow and arrow for his training session, taking down as many dummies as possible. But eventually he got tired of this, and read a speech about why the games should be abolished. He was sent away before he even finsihed the first paragraph. Training Score: 11 out of 12 (For Rebelling) Willow Thorne: D9 Female Willow was too scared to do a thing for her training session. She knew she could use her bow and arrow and impress the gamemakers, but she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was in the games. So she sat in the middle of the room in a fetile position, and rocked back and forth crying. Training Score: 2 out of 12 Tsawwassen Swartz: D10 Male Tsawwassen spent most of his training session bludgeoning dummies with his mace. Then he set up several snares, something he had just recently learned to do, and bludgeoned more dummies in the way that Sarona had earlier done. Not unique, but still he proved his toughness. Training Score: 8 out of 12 Lyse Kjeragbolten: D10 Female Lyse demonstrated her sparring skills by fighting several dummies. It wasn't too impressive, considering dummies can't exactly fight back anyways, but it still showed her determination and skill. Lyse also demonstrated her skill at identifying edible plants by picking out the ones that were safe to eat and consuming them without any of them killing her. Training Score: 6 out of 12 Kyler Quist: D11 Male Threw knives and spears at dummies to show off his weaponry skills. He also used a bow and arrow, a skill he had recently picked up in training. Kyler also ran around the room to show off his sprinting skills, but the gamemakers thought this was ridiculous. Kyler thought it was funny. Training Score: 7 out of 12 Peppa Ranoch: D11 Female Peppa used her archery skills by taking out multiple targets, and managed to hit 5 dummies in a row right between the eyes. Then she used her camoflague skills to practically disappear from the room. She wished that she could actually disappear from the room. She wished she could go back home to Sam. Training Score: 8 out of 12 Rick Patterson: D12 Male Threw knives to demonstrate his throwing skill, though some missed and the gamemakers soon stopped paying attention. They got distracted by some food being rolled into the room, so Rick hid. When they turned back, they couldn't find him, fearing he left. But he jumped out of nowhere and scared them, demonstrating his ability to hide and his stealth. Training Score: 7 out of 12 Velma Ready: D12 Female Velma was the last tribute to go into the training room. But her hate for the Capitol overtook her. So she painted a picture of the Capitol and then drew a knife threw it. She painted 'Down with the Capitol' over her picture and then shot an arrow at the gamemakers. She then left the room and chucked a final knife at the forcefield. Training Score: 13 out of 12 (She'll be lucky if she survives the Interviews) Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Hunger Games Category:Jabberjay78's Games Category:Fan Fiction